


March 17, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A creature abandoned the confused alien preacher after it ate treats he just baked.





	March 17, 2003

I never created DC.

A creature abandoned the confused alien preacher after it ate treats he just baked instead of a battle.

THE END


End file.
